plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Sunflower
Twin Sunflower is a plant that appears in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. They are an upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies and an individual plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. In a similar fashion to the Sunflower, Twin Sunflowers will produce sun every 24 seconds. However, they produce 50 sun each instance in Plants vs. Zombies and 100 sun in Plants vs. Zombies 2, which is double the amount that Sunflower produces in both games. Origins Much like Sunflower, Twin Sunflower's design is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', also known as the common sunflower. The sun in their name refers to her ability to produce sun, much like their single-headed counterpart. The word Twin also refers to the fact that they have two heads. History To get Twin Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies, the player must buy their seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5000. They appear on sale after beating Level 3-4, along with the Gatling Pea. They cost 150 sun to plant and must be placed on an existing Sunflower. Twin Sunflower doubles the sun production of the Sunflower, which means they increase from 25 sun every 24 seconds to 50 sun over the same amount of time. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Twin Sunflower is unlocked after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 24. They are treated as a normal plant rather than an upgrade of Sunflower, since there are no upgrade plants in the game. They cost 125 sun in this game, 25 sun cheaper than in the first game (unless counting the addition of Sunflower, in which it is 75), as well as having a mediocre recharge time. They produce 100 sun every 24 seconds. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to hiss its angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect Twin Sunflower instantly produces 250 sun. Before the 1.7 update, they gave 225 sun when fed Plant Food. Before being fixed in the 2.7 update, exiting and entering a level would activate a glitch where Twin Sunflowers gave 600 sun when fed Plant Food. But after two uses, they gave 350 sun by doing so until it reverted to 250 sun; exiting and entering a level again would reset the glitch. Enlighten-mint effect When boosted by Enlighten-mint, Twin Sunflower's sun production rate is increased to once every five seconds, and the amount of sun she produces is increased based on what level she is. Starting at level 1, she produces 150 sun when boosted by Enlighten-mint. Starting at level 5, she produces 200 sun when boosted, and at level 10, she produces 250 sun when boosted. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed Plant Food ability now has a chance to produce small amounts of gold coins. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflowers can be used for later and longer levels that require heavier offensive plants or abilities. They are especially valuable in Survival Mode due to lack of space for many Sunflowers. Although Twin Sunflowers are not as efficient as Sunflowers, they take up half the space as Sunflowers producing the same amount of sun, so are more helpful for levels with large numbers of zombies that require more space for offensive plants. Use Umbrella Leaves to protect Twin Sunflowers, especially those in the back of the lawn, against the Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies. Though it's possible to defeat Bungee Zombies before they steal the Twin Sunflowers, it's generally safer to use Umbrella Leaves, as they also block Catapult Zombies from damaging them too. Digger Zombies can also be a problem, so protect Twin Sunflowers with Pumpkins or place them in the second column to place a defensive plant on the first. Flower Power achievement If you plant ten Twin Sunflowers and keep them alive, you will earn the Flower Power achievement. The easiest way is to get the achievement is to play an easy level. Play any Survival level (excluding Endless), preferably Survival: Pool, (due to it being a level in the daytime that has six rows) and plant Sunflowers to be upgraded to Twin Sunflowers. It is recommended that you protect them with Pumpkins and Umbrella Leaves. Replace the Pumpkins if needed. Of course, use your usual Survival strategy for that level. All ten Twin Sunflowers should make it through to the end. Alternatively, the player can play ZomBotany 2, because there are three flags. A good strategy for that is to have two Garlics up front adjacent to the pool lanes, followed by three Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlics, and then the filling the rest of the empty space behind the Gloom-shrooms with Twin Sunflowers. This ensures that the Twin Sunflowers will be safe from Peashooting Zombies, though one should be careful of Squash Zombies destroying the Garlics. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Twin Sunflowers can be used if you want a bunch of sun later on rather than a bit of sun early like with Sun-shroom or Primal Sunflower. Though they are expensive and take a while to recharge, they do reward the player with the highest amount of sun a sun producing plant can produce in the game. Because of their longer recharge, it is generally best to stall zombies with plants like Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion, or Stallia, or to defeat them with instant use plants. Though if the player gets swarmed with zombies early on, he/she will have a hard time keeping up as he/she won't have enough sun from just a couple of Twin Sunflowers to defend the early horde. In Endless Zones, Twin Sunflowers are a high priority plant, as you will need them more than Sunflower because they produce a much larger quantity of sun. It should be noted though that Sun-shroom and Primal Sunflower are generally much more efficient than Twin Sunflower, so those should be your highest priority. It should also be noted that Twin Sunflower works great in Terror from Tomorrow because it produces the most sun from their Plant Food effect. Planting Twin Sunflowers on the Power Tiles and then using a Plant Food on them is a great way to get lots of sun early in the endless zone, allowing the player to build up their defense much more quickly. While it is not as fast as Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower and even regular Sunflower, Twin Sunflowers on the other hand can hasten your sun production at the cost of recharge. To bolster the production further in higher levels of Endless Zones, use Sun Bean or Gold Bloom. When using Sun Bean, look for a zombie with a high amount of health (e.g. Buckethead Zombie), and feed it a Sun Bean. If the player can manage to stall it with an Iceberg Lettuce or Stunion, one can potentially feed it a second Sun Bean, further increasing its sun output. While stalling the zombie, one can also save up enough sun for an offensive plant to cash in, or build up more Twin Sunflowers. When using Gold Bloom, planting at the start of the level to cash in on 375 sun is key to building up early Twin Sunflowers. One can consider imitating Gold Bloom, as the player will have access to 750 sun from the start, making it very easy to plant Twin Sunflowers. This comes at the cost of using up two seed slots though. Twin Sunflowers can also be used in tandem with Sun-shrooms. Sun-shroom can provide a bunch of sun early, allowing the player to get up some early defense, while slowing phasing in Twin Sunflowers for higher sun producing potential late-game. Due to their considerably long recharge time and costly price, they are a poor idea to use as the main sun producer in Dark Ages as well as some fast-paced levels. Related achievements Gallery Trivia General *Its left head (right one from the player's perspective) is taller than its right head in all games it is featured in. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *When planted, the screen darkens for an instant, reminiscent of the lightning mentioned in the Suburban Almanac description. However, it is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Its Almanac entry is a reference to the creation of Frankenstein from the book of the same name. *It does not glow before producing sun in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *It is the only two-headed plant with the only Suburban Almanac entry with neither head talking. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the 1.9 update, there was a texture glitch for her eyes along with Snow Pea, Wall-nut, and Threepeater. It has since been patched. *The "Poppyrazzi" in her Almanac entry is a portmanteau of paparazzi and poppy. *There used to be a glitch where she gave 600 sun after using Plant Food and after saving and quitting and resuming the level. This reduced to 350 sun after two uses. This was fixed in the 2.7.1 update. *Her costume appears to reflect its Almanac entry the same way the Explodonator achievement in the original game seems to reflect the Cherry Bomb's Almanac entry. *She is the only plant in the game that does not pay back its sun cost after one sun production as of the 1.7 update, as well as the only sun producer with a mediocre recharge, not counting Sun Bean, Solar Tomato, Enlighten-mint and Gold Bloom, due to their entirely different nature of producing sun. **She is also the only sun-producing plant (not counting Sun Bean due to its different nature again) to not be fully charged at the start of a level. *Before the 1.8.0 update, she could not be used in Dark Ages in the Chinese version. *In the 2.7.1 update, Twin Sunflower now requires to be recharged before planting at the beginning of a level. *Her seed packet is used for Twin Heal Flower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. See also *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Sun *Upgrade plants *Flower Power *Primal Sunflower ru:Двойной подсолнух pl:Twin Sunflower zh:双子向日葵 Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Upgrades Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online upgrade plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces